Andrea's Guardian
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Set after "Prey" The Govenor tortures and rapes Andrea, will Michonne be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Andrea's Guardian**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Walking Dead**

**Stars:**

**Michonne**

**Andrea**

**Philip Blake/The Govenor**

**Martinez**

**Milton**

**Rick Grimes**

**Carl Grimes**

_Summary: Set after "Prey" The Govenor tortures and rapes Andrea, will Michonne be able to save her?_

Femslash

Romance

Hurt/Comfort

Michonne/Andrea

Chapter 1: A Nightmare For Andrea

Andrea's head was spinning as she opened her eyes, she looked around and found herself in a warehouse. Naked and chained to a wall. "Glad you could join me, Andrea." Philip said coldly.

Andrea looked up at The Govenor, though she couldn't see him that clearly because of her blurry vision.

"Wha-what are going to do to me?" Andrea whimpered. "Torture you until you beg for death." The Govenor replied, he then turned to Martinez. "Cut her down." Philip said. Martinez nodded and released Andrea from the chains, Andrea fell to the cold cement floor slowly.

"Leave Martinez." The Govenor ordered. "Yes Govenor." Martinez said and then he left the warehouse, Philip methodically began to circle Andrea as she lay on the floor.

"You should've stayed out of this war between Woodbury and your friends at The Prison, I commend you for trying to extend the olive branch, but that's not how I want things to go." he said. Andrea squirmed and tried to fight The Govenor off, but to no avail. Lifting Andrea's legs up in the air, Philip got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulders as he reached down to massage her womanhood.

"God…. Stop… please…." Andrea hissed through clenched teeth.

Andrea slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like 5 minutes, then Philip spoke again. "I'm going to kill you and Michonne very slowly and I'm going to really enjoy it." he said in a harsh whisper.

Milton listened as Philip brutally raped Andrea, Milton really liked Andrea and decided to go to the Prison to try and find Michonne.

*********  
Andrea screamed as Philip came inside of Andrea. Philip tortured Andrea for more than three hours until she blacked out, Milton left the warehouse, he went to his apartment and tried to go to sleep. Meanwhile, at the Prison Rick came inside, he was met by Daryl, Michonne, Carol, Glenn, and Hershel.

"Who did you see, Rick?" Carol asked.

"Andrea, The Govenor got to her before she could get here."

"I'm going." Michonne said before heading to the Armory, Michonne grabbed some Riot Gear, a shotgun, and a 9mm pistol, as Michonne is preparing to leave Carl and Carol catch up to Michonne at the gate.

"Michonne?" Carol said, Michonne turned and looked at Carol. "Yeah?"

"Y-you stay safe out there." Carol said with a soft smile. "I will, thank you, Carol."

"M-Michonne." Carl said. "Yeah Carl?" "Be careful out there and bring Andrea back to us safe and sound." he said.

"You got it, Carl." Michonne replied. Rick and Daryl open the gate for Michonne. "Hey Michonne!" Glenn yelled, Michonne looked back, Glenn tossed Michonne a set of keys to a blue Camero. Michonne nods her thanks before taking off towards the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Govenor's Black Heart

The drive to Woodbury was a long one for Michonne, she took this time to think about her and Andrea's relationship and the true depth of her feelings for Andrea.

'If that monster has hurt Andrea I'll cut him into little pieces!' Michonne's mind screamed.

Michonne found an abandoned field to park in so she could get some much needed sleep.

"Hang in there for me Andrea, you're strong." Michonne whispered.

Andrea woke up in a hospital bed, she looked around and saw a thin blonde woman with hazel eyes sitting next to her bed with a clipboard in her hands.

"It's good to see that you're awake Andrea, I'm Heather Moore, Woodbury's resident RN, your injuries are healing nicely."

"Th-thank you, Heather." just then an assistant came in and whispered something in Heather's left ear, then she left the room.

Heather turned to Andrea with a troubled look on her face. "Andrea."

"Yes?" Andrea said. "You're pregnant."

"What?" Andrea's eyes went wide with horror when she heard Heather's words.

Heather sighed, she dread having to ask Andrea the next question, but Heather knew that she had to.

"Would you like to keep the baby, Andrea?" "No, NOOO!" Andrea screamed, then Philip came into the room wearing an evil smile.

"Hey there Nurse Moore, how's the Mother of my unborn child?" he asked.

'How would you feel if you were raped and tortured and then forced to carry your rapist's baby because your other kid, who was a Biter was killed by a crazy woman with a sword?'  
Heather thought quietly to herself.

"She wants to abort the fetus, Govenor." Heather informed Philip. Just as The Govenor was about to respond Martinez came rushing into the room.

"Govenor, I just found out who set fire to the Pit Biters on fire, it was Milton."

"Go take care of Milton, then go and round up some more Biters." Philip said.

"Right away, Govenor." Martinez replied.


End file.
